Rain
by The Best witch of all
Summary: Lily thinks there’s nothing more to James Potter than Quidditch and girls. But one night she finds that there is more than meets the eye. Oneshot. JPLE Rated for language.


Summary: Lily thinks there's nothing more to James Potter than Quidditch and girls. But one night she finds that there is more than meets the eye. One-shot.

Rain

Dear Diary, September 1

I watched as Sirius Black yelled across the platform to his best friend James Potter. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were four of the most popular guys in Hogwarts. Well, Pettigrew wasn't really. But everyone wanted to either be them or be with them. They called themselves the marauders.

Sirius Black is 6 foot 2 inches and has a body that showed he was on the quidditch team. He has shoulder length black hair with gorgeous gray eyes. He was funny and charming, but had a different girl every day, sometimes dating two a day. But everyone loves him. He plays beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team and is the black sheep in his family, or some would say the white sheep, because every member of the black family was in Slytherin.

James Potter, 6 foot and has a great body. Every girl wants him, and he goes out with one girl each week. He has short, messy black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He has black glasses and is the seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. I believe that this year he has become captain. He's funny and charming and has the greatest family ever. He is rich and had the top of the chart broom. But he's really arrogant.

Remus Lupin is a good person. He is 6 foot 2 inches and is the quiet book type. Most girls like him because he is mysterious and passionate and never goes out with a girl he doesn't like. If he does go out with a girl it's usually for a while. He had short sandy brown hair with piercing gold eyes and plays chaser on the quidditch team. He is very smart and lives with his mother. He is also, sadly, a werewolf.

And lastly, Peter Pettigrew. He is 5 foot 5 inches and is very chubby with beady, watery blue eyes and bleached blonde hair. His face is sort of like a rat's, and he isn't anything really special. I don't even know why he's friends with the marauders.

And my name? My name is Lillian Marie Evans. But everyone calls me Lily. I have curly mid-back length fiery red hair with almond shaped emerald eyes. I'm 5 foot 8 inches and love to learn. I am top of my classes, except Transfiguration, James is top there. My favorite subject is charms though. I'm Head girl this year, and I have no idea who head boy is. I'm muggleborn and live with my two parents and my sister, Petunia. I have no friends here at Hogwarts, but I have a feeling that that's about to change.

It's raining now, and I love the rain!

* * *

Dear Diary, September 15

I watched during dinner as the marauders ate, they were all happily talking about their summer vacation, though James wasn't. He was just eating slowly. He'd been like that since we arrived at school. He was also the head boy, so we shared a common room. He looks so…lost and alone.

I really hope he starts being like he used to. It scares me with that look in his eyes. He hasn't asked me out once this year. It's a little creepy.

* * *

I awoke during the night. I didn't know what had awakened me; I put my robe on and walked quietly to the common room. I was just about to go out in the open when I saw James sitting in the window sill. It was still raining and there wasn't that much light so I couldn't see his face, but his arms were wrapped around his knees, which he was hugging to his chest.

"James?" I asked quietly. His head whipped around and I saw that there were tears going down his face.

"Go away." He whispered brokenly, going back to staring out the window.

"James, what's the matter?" I asked as I made my way near him.

"Everything. I hate my life, I hate the rain." He replied.

"What happened? Why are you like this?" I asked as I sat opposite him. He looked at me and said "There's not much one can live for without his family."

"What happened to your family James?" I asked quietly.

"There dead. All dead. Every last fucking one of them." He said angrily. I was shocked; I had never heard him swear, ever.

"How?" I asked.

"Voldemort, we refused to join him so he showed up and killed them. I wasn't there, I couldn't save them. I came home and found them all lying in places, there eyes wide with pain." James whispered as his voice wavered. "It was my fault."

I shook him roughly and said "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. You have to live James, you can't let Voldemort win. If you keep doing this to yourself than he has won. What would your family want? Please James. Don't keep doing this to yourself. You can mourn, but don't kill yourself. Sirius and Remus are here, Peter is, _I'm_ here." I said as he looked at me and said, "I'll try. And then I kill the fucking bastard. I'll kill him for killing little Jamie. Killing my baby sister." He said as he hugged her tightly, tears pouring down his face.

It was then that I realized that I had never know James, never known the true James, and it was then that I realized that I wanted to know him. I smiled and said "I'll help you to the end my friend!"

He would never be alone again. Never.


End file.
